


Hold Fast

by inksheddings



Category: Wild Adapter
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-07
Updated: 2009-08-07
Packaged: 2017-10-17 06:53:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/174090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inksheddings/pseuds/inksheddings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Tokito's name wasn't a question, not the way Kubota said it. </i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold Fast

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Reddwarfer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reddwarfer/gifts).



_**Wild Adapter Ficlet: Hold Fast [Kubota/Tokito; R; 595 words]**_  
 **Title:** Hold Fast  
 **Rating:** R  
 **Word Count:** 595  
 **Pairing:** Kubota/Tokito  
 **Summary:** _Tokito's name wasn't a question, not the way Kubota said it._  
 **A/N:** [](http://reddwarfer.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**reddwarfer**](http://reddwarfer.dreamwidth.org/) made me do it.

  
  
**  
Hold Fast   
**

Tokito didn't think his heart would ever stop beating so hard or so fast. Kubota was still thrusting slowly, despite the fact that they'd both already come. If his body wasn't so thoroughly frazzled, Tokito would have been tempted to tilt his hips and meet him halfway, especially since Kubota's hand was still holding his now half-hard cock. Thankfully, he wasn't stroking its overly sensitive skin. He was simply not letting go.

Not that Tokito was complaining, he just couldn't think clearly, not with his heart hammering away and Kubo-chan's hand just there and his thrusts just so and the knowledge that this was _sex_ and they'd just had _sex_ and what had goddamn taken them so long?

After a while, however, Tokito's heart finally found a steady, slower rhythm, and he felt himself drifting toward sleep, his legs stretching out automatically. Just before the Sandman could seal the deal, Kubota's cock slipped out. The sensation alone was enough to bring Tokito back to the land of the wide awake, but the _sound_ \- the rude squelch of it -froze Tokito's heart in an instant.

"Oh my god," he whispered as he covered his face with both hands.

Sex. He'd had _sex_ with Kubo-chan! Tokito had never been more embarrassed in his life. It didn't help that, now that Kubota's cock was no longer buried in his ass, he could feel some of what he'd _left_ in there slowly making its way back out again.

He pushed the heels of his hands against his eyelids, willing it all to go away. He could shove Kubota to the floor, roll onto his belly and hide under the pillows, drown in the blankets....

Kubota let go of his cock- which was now completely and unalterably soft -and placed both his hands over Tokito's. One of Kubota's hands was very sticky, which just made Tokito want to will the world that much more away. Kubota was, though, nothing if not persistent. He pulled one finger at a time until he'd peeled Tokito's hands free from his face, holding them within his own. Tokito kept his eyes resolutely shut.

The soft press of Kubota's lips against his own startled him out of his misery. The kiss was gently, tentative, and not unlike the very first time they'd kissed. Tokito had been the one to start it then, tipsy after stealing Kubota's very last can of beer. He'd been mad at him for– oh, hell, Tokito didn't remember the details. He'd been mad, so he stole and drank Kubota's last beer to make some kind of point, and ended up making the point to end all other points. Or so he'd thought, until now.

"Tokito."

He felt his heart unfreeze. Tokito's name wasn't a question, not the way Kubota said it. It wasn't an uncertainty. The only times, actually, that he didn't feel like he was nothing but one big walking, talking question was when Kubota said his name, when he held his hand, when he _held_ him. Tokito opened his eyes, knowing that even if he didn't have the words, Kubo-chan would find the answer.

Kubota didn't say anything else, but he kissed him again. He lay his body down, pressing his weight firmly against Tokito– still holding on, still holding him.

So. Sex was sticky, messy, and rude. It should fit in perfectly with all the other aspects of their life together.

Tokito wrapped his arms around Kubota's back, let his claws dig in just _so_ , and smiled into their continuing kiss.

  
 **end**   



End file.
